A New Home with You
by gojiratoho25
Summary: My second lemon, still not proud of it. Set in the same universe, Godzilla Junior and Mothra Leo pairing with them being anthro and human sized. Rated MA for...the same reason my previous story "A New View on Life" is rated MA. I own NOTHING. Enjoy and R&R.


**Okay, I know I said that I may not do another lemon for a while, but this idea has been on my mind recently so I thought, "Hell with it!" Anyway, if you don't like yaoi stories or are 17 years or younger, please turn back now. If you like yaoi and are 18/don't care about warnings, then enjoy. I own NOTHING!**

* * *

On an uncharted island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, two humanoid beings are relaxing at an open patch that was in the forest on the island. While one could tell that these two individuals weren't humans, it was hard to tell when viewed from the sky thanks to the huge trees of the island.

One of the beings, who are lying on the ground, is dark green in color and had scales instead of fur, along with a tail that sprouted from his back and purple maple-leaf spines that line his back and tail. His fingers and toes are tipped with claws, while his messy "hair" is purple in color and his eyes are brown in color.

The other being has thin white hair covering his body, with two butterfly wings sprouting from his back. His "hair" is also messy, with a black stripe in the middle that is bordered by white hair. While the being didn't have claws, he did have eyes that looked like emeralds.

These two beings are Godzilla Junior and Mothra Leo, having now found a new home to start their own Monster Island.

Leo looks at his best friend before crawling sideways to his friend's side and rests his left wing on his fellow kaiju. Junior looks at his fellow kaiju and both kaiju smile before leaning towards each other and gives the other a kiss on the other's lips.

Before the two kaiju left Monster Island and their parents, Junior and Leo discovered that they had emotional feelings for the other, and decided to travel together as partners.

"Hey, lover boy," Leo cooed to his partner, "How are you enjoying our new home so far?"

"It's fantastic," Junior replies, "It's a good thing you found this island during a morning flight, huh?"

"Yeah," Leo says as he nuzzles his friend's face, "But there's something not right with it."

"What's that?" Junior asks, surprised by this sudden idea that their new home isn't good.

"I haven't had a certain reptile claim his prize yet," Leo whispered in a husky voice.

"Well," Junior smirked, "I haven't had some love in a while, so why not?"

Both Junior and Leo get up to sit on their heels before the moth kaiju hugs his friend's neck as the dinosaur returned the hug by wrapping his arms around his friend's waist. The two kaiju looked deep into each other's eyes, noticing the love and care that the other held for them.

"You're so beautiful, Leo."

"Double goes to you, Junior."

The two kaiju lean toward each other 'til their lips meet in a passionate kiss before Junior licked Leo's lips for entry and the moth kaiju allowed his friend's tongue entry. Junior and Leo start wrestling with their tongues as they continue kissing while they start to get hard from the kiss alone.

After almost three minutes of kissing and Junior winning the tongue wrestling, the two friends pulled out of the kiss with a string of saliva connecting the two before it quickly breaks.

"Leo, my love," Junior pants as he tries to get air into his lungs.

"Oh, lover boy," Leo pants in reply while trying to get air into his lungs.

Both kaiju quickly get on the ground with their faces positioned at the crouch of the other. Leo marveled at his friend's seven inch cock, which was tapered at the tip and had a knot at the base. Junior wasted no time as he licked his friend's cock that is the same length and the only difference was that the moth didn't have a knot.

Leo whimpered at Junior's action, prompting the dinosaur to engulf the cock in his mouth and prompting Leo to do the same. As the two sucked the other's cock, both kaiju placed a finger at the other's tail end before pumping the finger into the hole.

Both kaiju continued to suck each other off as they moaned and groan from the warm embrace around their cock and the finger pumping in and out of their ass. This went on for four minutes before both kaiju came in each other's mouth.

Junior had the moth's cock fully in his mouth so that he could take in the cum that shot out, while Leo had the dinosaur's cock halfway in his mouth due to the amount of cum shooting out. After fifty seconds, the two kaiju pulled the other's cock out of their mouth and took their finger out of the other's ass.

Junior got on his hands and knees and got on top of Leo before pulling the moth into another passionate kiss.

The two kaiju pull out of the kiss, before Junior asks sexually, "You think you can handle fucking the prince of monsters?"

"Of course I can," Leo replies as he grabs the dinosaur's hips and lines his cock with Junior's pucker. After lining his dick with his friend's ass, Leo plunges Junior onto his cock which earns a moan from both of them.

"Oh…yes…" Junior pants, as Leo continues to grip his hips and starts fucking the dinosaur in a cowgirl position, "Harder…fuck me…harder…"

"Of course…my prince…" Leo moans, as he starts thrusting into the dinosaur's pucker faster as requested. This continued for about the next five minutes.

"My prince..." Leo panted, "I'm about to…"

"Please…Leo…" Junior replies, "Cum…inside me…"

Junior moans as he cums on Leo's chest as his muscles clamp down on Leo's cock, forcing the moth to cum into his friend's ass. After a minute, Junior pulls his friend's cock from his ass before he turns around and shows his ass at his friend. Leo got the message and placed his mouth at his friend's ass and licks up all his excess cum which causes Junior to moan.

When Leo was done, Junior sits in between Leo's legs as the dinosaur lifts the moth's legs to expose his pucker.

"Ready for Round three, my love?" Junior asks in a husky voice.

"My prince," Leo replies, "Please claim me as your own and make me your mate."

As Junior lines his cock with Leo's entrance, he leans forward and whispers, "As you wish, my love."

With that, Junior plunges his cock into Leo and caused both to moan from the pleasure. As Junior starts pumping his cock into the moth's entrance, Leo wraps his arms around the dinosaur's neck and his legs around his lover's waist.

Junior soon starts thrusting faster into his love and Leo pulls the two into a passionate kiss with their tongues once again fighting for dominance. After the young Godzilla won over the young Mothra, the two kaiju pulled out of the kiss in order to get more air into their lungs. Junior continued to thrust into Leo for the next five minutes as the two kaiju continue to moan from the pleasure.

"My love…" Junior finally says, "I'm…about to…"

"Me too…" Leo replies, "Please…give me…your essence…"

Leo suddenly moans as he cums all over their stomachs as his muscles clamp down on Junior's cock. Junior thrusts a few more times before his knot slips past the male Mothra's entrance as he cums into the kaiju he loves.

After thirty seconds, the two kaiju pant from their love making before Junior and Leo enter yet another passionate kiss. As long as the two had each other, Junior and Leo will always make it through any hardship that they may encounter in their new home.


End file.
